


Good Enough For Me

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff as always :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty Kit had no idea what he was doing. It had started out as a simple construction job, one which he thought he could easily manage, but now realized that he had no idea how to pull off.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough For Me

In all honesty Kit had no idea what he was doing. It had started out as a simple construction job, one which he thought he could easily manage, but now realized that he had no idea how to pull off.

Ella had accidentally knocked over a small bedside table the other day, and she had felt incredibly bad as they had noticed that one of the legs had broken off. Ella had been thoroughly saddened by it, which had only made Kit more determined to fix the problem.

He knew he should have just sent the table to one of the fine carpenters that worked for him, but no. He wanted to show Ella that he was capable of fixing everyday problems such as this. Even if it wasn't truly the case at all.

"Kit, you don't have to do this", Ella had protested right away. She knew Kit well enough to know that the man knew nothing about such matters. "We can just ask someone else for help. Or maybe I could-"

"No", Kit blurted out. "No. I promised you I'd fix this, and I will", he looked at his wife with a confident smile on his face. "Don't worry, darling, it'll be fine."

Ella had merely smiled and walked away, not wanting to interrupt her husband's hard labor.

Kit had thought about going to the Captain for assistance, but it turned out that even though he was very skilled at many things, the Captain was not awfully familiar with building tables, either.

"This is ridiculous", Kit groaned. "We're two, grown men! This should be simple!"

"We're two, grown, privileged men, Your Highness", the Captain said in amusement as he watched his friend's struggle. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because!" Kit snapped, turning to look at the Captain. He regretted his outburst immediately, but it was hard to explain. But he felt like if he couldn't do this, could he truly do anything? "I just... everyone else knows how to do these things."

"Not everyone else", the Captain sighed. "Kit, you are an excellent fighter. You know everything imaginable about fencing. And you are a skilled leader, and you're not bad on horseback. Why must you excel at this?"

"Because she deserves someone who can do anything", Kit mumbled as he picked up the hammer again. "And I can't."

"No one can do everything, Kit", the Captain said quietly. "Ella knows that. And you know it, too."

Kit did know it. It was just something that had been on his mind for a while. Ella was humble, kind, caring, but that was not all. She was used to hard work and fighting for what she wanted. Kit had never had to do any of those things. Everything he had ever wanted had been thrust to him on a silver platter. 

"Will you please help me?" Kit begged, looking at the Captain with such insecurity in his eyes. And how could his best friend say no?

After a long struggle, they managed to put together something resembling a bedside table. The leg was a bit wobbly, but they hoped no one would notice.

"I'm very proud of you, love", Ella said with a smile that night, pressing a kiss to her husband's cheek. "I know you were trying to impress me, and I think it's sweet. And you did a good job, too." 

Before that day Ella had not realized Kit's insecurities in matters such as this, but after some subtle hinting from the Captain, she was made aware of the situation. They had both agreed that it would be best to just leave it. Kit had his reasons for wanting to impress Ella, and that was alright. But what he did not know was that he already impressed her in every way.

"Thank you", Kit smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around his wife as they lay in bed. "The Captain helped me a bit."

"I heard", Ella smiled. "Kit, you do realize that you didn't have to prove anything to me, right? I know exactly how wonderful you are."

Kit groaned, shaking his head. "I know, I know, but... I feel very privileged compared to you. Not... worthy of you."

"Oh, Kit", Ella smiled as she pressed a kiss to his neck. "Don't think like that. We come from two different worlds. I would never judge you for the way you were raised, as I know you'd never judge me for the way I was raised."

"Of course not", Kit said quickly. "I admire you for being who you are... after everything you've been through. You're the strongest person I know."

"And you're the strongest person I know, Kit", Ella said, looking at him seriously. "You have been to war. You're a king, and a good one, too. You are the most amazing man I've ever met. And my opinion of that won't change because of a bedside table."

Kit nodded, realizing just now that his fears had been rather silly. But it did not stop him from wanting to impress Ella in the future. After all, she was his wife, and he felt it was his duty. 

"And you're the most amazing woman I've ever met", Kit murmured before locking their lips together. 

And as it so happened, they were both too distracted to even notice it when the bedside table's wobbly leg gave out, and the table crashed to the floor yet again. They could always fix it together later.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I feel like I couldn't really make this work. I couldn't make this into a long fic, because even though I like fluff, I can't just take a small concept and turn it into a large idea, but hopefully this isn't too terrible. I don't know. Forgive me, today has been terrible and I'm quite exhausted. If this is too bad, I'll rewrite it when I can! :)


End file.
